A Tainted Love
by TwilightVampire-Princess
Summary: Zhen Ji is having a hard time with her abusive husband, Yuan Xi. But when an opportunity arises and a handsome young man comes into the equation, how will she act after all the tainted love she's been through before?
1. With the Beast in his Lair

**A Tainted Love**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zhen Ji, or any other characters featured in this story that obviousl y belong to Koei. However, whichever OCs happen to be in this, are the sole property of me!

_A/N: Alright, so before you get into the story and wonder what on earth I'm talking about, let me tell you now. This story won't be historically accurate most of the time although some things will be "factual". Also, if you think it takes a bit of getting into, just keep reading, hopefully you will be satisfied in later chapters. But I really want to try and make a double-digit chapter story (lol!) because usually when I try I become bored and just make up a new story. But if it happens this time, just keep pestering me and I'll become re-motivated (^o^)._

_

* * *

_

**With the Beast in his Lair**

She squirmed under his fierce grip, whimpering. A sharp slap to the face brought her perfectly still.

"Stupid woman, can you not stop _squirming_?" he growled, bending closer to her and biting her bottom lip particularly hard. She cried out, her tongue tasting the metallic-like flavor of her own blood.

A short laugh escaped him, the moonlight through the window casting onto his face and making him look especially savage. Not that he needed the eerie white light in her opinion.

As his tongue dived into her open mouth, she had an intense urge to bite it as hard as she could. But they both knew she wouldn't. He had the odd notion that she was somewhat in love with him, she cared to differ.

As his tongue teased her gag reflex, tears ran down her beautiful face. What had she done in life to deserve such torture?

When he realised she was crying, his thin lips curved into a smirk. "You are so beautiful when you cry," he sneered, one calloused hand wiping the salt water away from her eye roughly and putting it into his mouth. "And you taste so beautiful too."

Her breathing accelerated as she felt him move down her bare, helpless body, down her navel. With his hands, he roughly pulled her legs open and pushed one thick finger into her tender core. She cried out, her back arching under him. He was always so vulgar with her, although he did a good job of hiding it when they were in the company of the rest of the kingdom. They both knew that she was too scared to tell anyone that he abused her. Too scared that he would find out she had told, too scared that no one would believe her even if she did.

How she dreamed about a life with a good man, a man she actually loved, a man who would never even _think_ about putting his hands on her forcefully. A man she could give sons and daughters to, and live happily, just like she had always thought about ever since she was a little girl. But it was too late for that now. She had become Yuan Xi's property from the moment she'd uttered "I do" and there was nothing she could do that would get her away from him now.

As his tongue brutishly ravaged her womanhood, the tears began to fall again. If someone would be kind enough to give her a way out of this torture, she would gladly take it. She would gladly take _anything_ as long as it didn't involve _him._ Although he would always be savage with her when they were safely alone, the way he acted towards her in company would be enough to make her double take. When the abuse had first started, she would often delude herself, thinking that she had made up the times when he would hit her and make her cry. But when it had gotten worse, and the bruises were still there in the morning, she knew it was real. She never knew she could hate somebody as much as she hated Yuan Xi. There wasn't even an _ounce_ of affection in their relationship. She would do anything to get out.

As her treacherous body shuddered in orgasm she began to sob. How she hated him! He came up from under the cover, his face dripping with her blood and juices and just laughed and laughed and laughed.

* * *

_Hope that wasn't too intense for you guys. Or, I hope it _was._ And whatever you thought about this, I hope you enjoyed it._


	2. An Abrupt Decision

**A Tainted Love**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Zhen Ji or any other Koei characters in this story.**

**

* * *

**

**An Abrupt Decision**

She sat in the wicker chair sewing, cursing under her breath whenever she dropped a stitch. He would be due back soon, something she wasn't looking forward to. But at least he wouldn't be in such a bad mood. He never came back angry after he'd been hunting. It seemed to be his favorite pastime; when he wasn't busy abusing her, of course.

"Lady Zhen, you have been requested in Lord Yuan's office," a young messenger informed her.

Zhen got up, dropping the half-finished knitwork onto the table as she went. What did Yuan Shao want now?

"My lady," the messenger spoke as she glided past him. Zhen made her way down the wide corridor, smiling at anyone she saw on the way. Sometimes she amazed herself at how much she hid the truth from the rest of the kingdom. And of course they never thought to expect anything. Most of them thought of Yuan Xi as the saint of his noble family, and whomever didn't kept quiet.

She pushed open the door of Yuan Shao's grand office and found him sitting at his desk, facing the large window behind him. He turned around at the sight of her entry.

"Ah, Lady Zhen. It's good to see you."

Zhen Ji bowed respectfully. "And you, my lord."

Yuan Shao hesitated for a while, his eyes never leaving Zhen's still form. "Have you ever thought about dancing for the kingdom?" he mused.

Zhen was shocked and rather surprised. "My Lord?"

Yuan Shao shook his head, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. "Uh... nothing... forget that..."

Zhen Ji held back the grin that was threatening to escape her at the sight of Yuan Shao's embarrassment.

Yuan Shao cleared his throat forcefully and began to speak again. "Do you know that we are due to got into battle soon?"

"I figured that would be the case. I heard Xi discussing battle tactics with your strategist just the other day."

Yuan Shao nodded, his face solemn. "We have been left alone for quite a while now, but I fear it will not last long. Soon enough, we are to be attacked. And I want us to get in there before they catch us off guard."

Zhen frowned, unsure of what he meant. "So my lord, sorry to interrupt, but why exactly did you want me here?"

Yuan Shao paled slightly. "Uh... just to explain to you about the idea of possible warfare, just so you knew. I thought it would be better heard from me, I know Xi likes to protect you from things like this."

The beautiful maiden almost laughed aloud at that. Imagine anyone believing that Yuan Xi actually looked after her and wanted to protect her! But then again, they were not the ones that had to face him in their bedchamber, the only place they could be properly alone. The only place where he could do whatever he wanted to her, to treat her like a lifeless dummy. "Yes my lord, I understand."

She made to leave, bowing once again at Yuan Shao. He nodded in response and bent his head down, glancing up some papers that were sprawled out on his desk. As she shut the oak door, she heard him again.

"And Lady Zhen?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Have you actually thought about dancing?"

* * *

"Good evening, _wife._"

Zhen's body stiffened at the sound of her "beloved" husband entering the room. "M-my lord."

She heard the sound of him throwing his arm guards and sword into the corner, not caring where they landed. The book in her hand trembled slightly as he came closer.

"So, how have you been today?"

She almost screamed aloud as he breathed the words into her ear. She hated him being anywhere near her, touching her. She knew what those hands could do to her.

"My my, aren't your shoulders stiff! Perhaps you would like a little massage?" He made his move before she could protest.

Zhen jumped as his calloused hands roamed her bare shoulders, pressing hard into the tight muscles and making her gasp in pain. And she thought massages were supposed to be relaxing...

As he rolled the area between his harsh fingers, Zhen Ji stayed still as a statue, not daring to move or make a sound in case he hurt her even more. She heard him laugh cruelly in her ear before biting it hard until it throbbed. Zhen whimpered, begging him to stop. But he didn't listen.

She shuddered in terror as his hands left her shoulders, pulling the silk chemise down with it. As Zhen's pert breasts came into view, Xi's fingers found them, squeezing on the tender nipples hard and making her squeal.

"P-Please, my lord, don't do this," Zhen begged.

Xi ignored her again, making his way to the front of his scared young wife and smiling at her. But it wasn't a reassuring smile. It was a smile that Zhen Ji was all too used to. A smile that indicated how much he would enjoy himself, how much he would hurt her. How much he would ignore her pleas to get him to stop.

*****

She lay in bed, hot tears running down her face. She had been slapped, molested and mauled and she knew there would be more bruises to prove it in the morning. The beast laid next to her, snoring loudly, his mouth wide open. How she longed to drop something in it and watch him choke to his death... But she wouldn't get away with it, and even if she did, she wouldn't know where to go. Hell, why was she even thinking about this? She knew she would never have the guts to do it, and he did as well. But, as she lay in that bed with the moonlight shining onto her, she vowed that one day, she would make Yuan Xi suffer.

* * *

_Hey guys! I know this chapter was probably kinda intense but don't worry, it'll get lighter soon! Poor Zhen! Review if you can please, and tell me what you think about my scandalous efforts..._

(^_^)


End file.
